


Hide and Seek

by SnowPippin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowPippin/pseuds/SnowPippin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where both Sherlock and John are Hogwarts students during Grindelwald's dark times. </p><p>Sherlock and John are in the Seventh Year whereas John's sister, Harriet is in the First Year. </p><p>John watched his parents died in front of him as Grindelwald's Army tortured and killed his parents. He fought against them and managed to hide from them. Dumbledore soon finds out what damage Grindelwald has done and tries to stop him. But as soon as he apparates in the small village of Bell End he finds out that he was too late and that Grindelwald and his army were nowhere to be seen. He then tries to find any survivors and managed to find John and his sister and a couple of children in the small village. He takes them to Hogwarts and informed Headmaster Dippet of the children, after much persuasion, the Headmaster agreed to welcome the children as students of Hogwarts.</p><p>But will they still be safe? The question goes unanswered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Uneventful Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ems127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ems127/gifts).



> (This fanfic is a birthday gift for my friend, Evey. Thanks friend, for being so patient! I do hope you'll like it very much.)
> 
> I decided to do something new and thought that this would make a wonderful fic. Please note that some of the French words and sentences are translated manually and if there are any mistakes please do inform, thank you! Comments and reviews are very much welcomed, that would be very nice. 
> 
> And of course, Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 1: An Uneventful Christmas**

  
Everything happened in a total blur. Anger, pain and hatred surged through John's body. Screams and cries of plea could be heard everywhere. He wanted to help those people out there but how is he to do so when he had failed his parents? He had watched his parents die in front of him. The image itself could not stop playing in his mind. They somehow knew this was coming. Grindelwald was rising and the dark was coming. But why? Why does it have to be this very day? During Christmas? Why of all days?

The whole scene played through and through in John's now traumatic mind. 

-Before the attack-

Laughter filled every edge of the house of The Watson family. They were sitting in the dining room having a wonderful dinner. Honey Spiced Madeleines, Caramel Glazed Cardamom Palmiers and Mother's famous French Chrismast recipe, Truffled Braised Chicken (Chicken Demi- Deuil) and Herbed Roast Beef topped on the menu for today. They stuffed themselves with the wonderful food prepared by their mother and with the help of John's sister, Harriet. And once they had finished their meal and desserts, they went to open up the presents which were neatly piled under the Christmas Tree. Harriet opened her present first. She was smiling from ear to ear as she brought up the book to her face for a better view. It was her favourite book, The Little Prince which was written by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. She was practically glowing with joy! As she flipped the pages she realised they were all written in French. 

"I can finally speak better in French after I read this, Mére!" Harriet cried out, bubbling with joy. 

"I do hope so, Love! You can practice with your dear brother, Harriet. I bet he'd love to help you with it." Mother said, beaming at her only daughter and son whom she dearly loved and kept in her heart. 

John smiled and told her sister how he would obligingly help her with her French. After opening a few more presents which was given to her, it was John's turn. His presents were beautifully wrapped with a nice bow at the top. He smiled to himself and knew that it was his mother who had wrapped it. He had two presents and took the first one, a rather flat rectengular present, he felt it and it felt rather soft. Curiously and carefully, John unwrapped the gift neatly. As soon as he opened the present he chuckled to himself. It was a nice, warm and beautifully knitted jumper. It bared the Christmas colours, Red and White however, no Green. It was a Blue Jumper with Red and White patterns. Instantly, John wore it. That put a smile on both his parents faces. 

"You had so many Jumpers and well, I realised you're always wearing the three jumpers of yours. They seemed like your favourite and I thought I could add a fourth one hoping that you would love it. " John's mother, Agatha said with warmth. 

"Of course I love it, Mére! I will definitely wear this often, it's really beautiful! Thank you. " John pecked a kiss on his mother's cheek and she smiled brightly. 

Everyone urged him to open up the last of his present, definitely from his father. It was a medium sized box which was wrapped in bright Green and Red wrapping paper. Carefully and very much curiously, John unwrapped it. He was very much stunned as he stared at the contents in the box. They were books titled, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean, Goshawk's Guide to Herbology, Quintessence: A Quest and Quidditch Through The Ages. John was speechless. How did his father got these books? It was definitely hard to find in this small village of Bell End. 

His face said everything. He was shocked and happy. His father laughed at his reaction. 

"Well? How do you find it?" His father asked questioningly. 

Still stunned, John looked at his father who was very much smiling, smiling because his reaction was priceless, and smiling because he knew what John loved. 

"This. Wow. Just, how did you get them? It's just so hard to find. But Pére, I- I really love it. Very much. This is the best. Thank you, Pére, very much. Thank you, " John said, grateful by his father's gift and of course his mother's, too. He was overwhelmed with so much joy. Everyone smiled at him, happy for him that he was happy with his gifts. Harriet stood up, looked at his brother and smiled and afterwards, she sat beside him and crossed her legs. 

"I'm glad you love it, John. It was certainly hard to find, but I thought it was worth it. Every penny. Of course you remember, Uncle Nikolai? I asked him for a favour which he owed me too," he said, winking at his son who beamed. " Well he told me he'd help out with anything and I told him to help out with the books. And of course, your sister. She helped me picked your favourites. Of course, Quidditch was needed, now, isn't that right Harriet?" Harriet giggled as her father booped her nose and she nodded her head in agreement. 

"Thank you, Harry. Very much. I love it." And with that John gave her a peck of kiss on her cheek and thank his father again. 

His father knew him so well, there were books that are able to help him in making different types of potions and one of that would be medicine. John had a dream to become a doctor himself in the wizarding world, but with his parents being rather poor but able, he was unable to attend school and therefore, being homeschooled by his French muggle mother, Agatha Watson and with the help of his pureblood father, Harold Watson. His father taught him the various spells and charms and even potions which he rather liked. Anything that was related with magic his father was his teacher whereas things or rather subjects like Muggle History, French and Mathematics his mother taught him. When she was in France she used to be a teacher, therefore she could teach her children. John went to a muggle school but stopped at the age of 14. At that time everything he was taught at in school was by the teachers themselves but when it came to magic, his father would teach him after school. Life at that point of time was a struggle for his parents and for himself. He needed to stop school to help out his father due to the circumstances at home with their lack of money and food. 

Soon the whole unwrapping session happened in a blur, John's mother was given a lovely new cooking equipment by his father and she gave him a lovely set of notebook that she made herself. All of his scribbled notes were in it and his initials, HW was written at the back of the leather bound notebook. All of them loved their gifts and thought that they were very much precious. Afterwards the whole family sat together by the hearth in front of the fireplace. Outside, was dark, cold and snowing. They felt safe and warm in their little house. Father was busy writing and scribbling notes in his new notebook and mother was sitting beside him knitting while listening to Harriet read her new book and from time to time, she would correct her child. John sat beside his sister engrossed in a book himself titled Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean which contained really good information on herbs and medicine. John was particularly intrested in one of the magical plants called Gillyweed. When one eats it, they will grow gills and have webbing between their fingers and toes, allowing them to process oxygen from water and navigate underwater more easily. Apparently there are some debates among Herbologists as to the duration and the effects of the Gillyweed in fresh water versus salt water. It is said that the Gillyweed lasts about an hour in fresh water. But Herbologists are still unsure. 

John was fully engrossed in his book and in the topic itself. Next thing he knew, there was a loud crackling sound. He looked up from his book startled and rather annoyed with the disturbance. 

"What was that, Pére?" Harriet asked, as she stopped reading. 

"I'm not sure, honey. It couldn't have been the thunder. It sounded near. I'll check it out." Father said as he himself stopped writing and stood up near the window to check the mysterious sound. 

Everything seemed the same, his father thought. But he looked again, just to be sure. His father felt rather weary. It was impossible that it was the thunder. As he looked again to check that everything was clear and safe and that there was nothing to worry about, he saw a dark shadow, engulfing the whole village. And soon, it felt undeniably dark and evil. John's father quickly told his children to pack their things and to go into the safe room, his voice commanding but also filled with panic. His father quickly took his wand and held it to him, he told his wife to keep the children safe and to bring them into the safe room. Her face that was once filled with love and happiness, was now filled with both worry and panic. John's father knew who it was. He had had this conversation with his wife and John had overheard them talking about him, Grindelwald. He was considered the most powerful dark wizard of all time. 

John was aware of the situation they were in and quickly left her sister's side to collect his wand in the room and packed the things that were needed. They had prepared for everything especially a situation such as this. He went to his mother and sister who were busy packing her things. 

"Come on, Harry. Just leave it, we have to go," John said with a commanding voice. He had a responsibility and that was to get both his mother and sister to safety.

Downstairs, he could hear his father commandingly ask John, his mother and sister to quickly get into the Safe Room. It felt like ages until Harriet finally packed everything. They quickly took their belongings and went downstairs. His father called his name and John stopped in his tracks. 

"Remember what I taught you, John. Especially those protective spells and counter spells. Anything happens, leave me behind and get your mother and sister to safety. Do you understand, John?" His father told him, there were screams that could be heard outside and John was more focused than ever. 

John answered his father, wand at the ready and prepared to move. His father nodded and told him to go. But by then, it was too late.  

A Red coloured light hit the front door, breaking the door into pieces. His mother screamed in horror as three men came up dressed in a Dark Green cloak which was very much close to a Black. They looked at the four of them. 

"Gooooo! Now, John!" His father shouted as he started throwing hexes at three of his enemies who quickly conjured a Shield Charm.

His father was fast, throwing hexes at them continuously.  John quickly took Harriet's and his mother's hand and guided them to the safe room. Behind him he could hear someone shouting to follow him. John held tightly to both hands and ran as fast as he could. But he slowed as he turned around to look behind him. The Killing Curse was being directed at his father. Green light shot out from the enemy's wand and hit him, directly at his chest. Everything moved slowly and he could see every bit of how his father was killed. It was as if someone was playing a movie, everything slowing down. His father lay, unconscious and very much dead. His eyes, wide with horror. 

This time, John was filled with rage. They killed his father. The enemy behind him was throwing hexes at him. Hexes after hexes. He avoided the spells and fired back a Blasting Curse hitting one of the men as he flew backwards. He could feel his anger and the magic he posses, it was definitely quite powerful. The safe room was still quite far, although their house is small, his father had enlarged the room. So that it was bigger than the inside. This time, it was his mother. The enemy had thrown an immobilizing spell, the Impediment Curse on his mother. Paralyzing her. She fell back and just stared at him, her eyes said everything. She wanted him to leave her. He had to. He had no other choice. He nodded and plucked up every courage he had left in his body and ran. He carried his sister and sprint his way into the Safe Room with every might he had. 

The man behind him was chasing him in hot pursuit. John finally reached the room, however, just as he was about to close the door, the man kicked the door back open and tried to hex him. Quickly, he conjured the Protego Horribilis to protect himself and his sister, who was hiding behind him from any Dark Magic. And as quickly as possible John mouthed the words Expelliarmus!

The victim's wand flew out of his reach, John then casted the Impediment Curse and shouted, "Incarcerus!"

The victim's body hanged upside down, he was being tied up. John went over to the door and was about to close it when a man came running towards the door and hexed it. John avoided the curse and returned a powerful curse back, Sectumsempra, the curse violently wounds the target with a deep gash. As soon as the victim fell to his knees with a horror-stricken face, John locked the door and charmed it with the Imperturbable Charm, Impervius Charm, Cave Iminicum (KAH-vey i-NIM-ikem) the Unbreakable Charm and Muffliato. He went back to the man that was being tied up and removed the Impediment Curse. The man looked at him dead in the eyes. 

"You're gonna end up like your parents, dead." He said in a deep voice and laughed an evil laugh. 

John felt a slow burn. He really did want to hex this man countless times since he was the very man who had killed his father and immobilised his mother. 

"I think you're mistaken on that part. You see, I'm the only one with the wand. You might wanna reconsider your options. You are binded and No. One. Can HEAR YOU!" John screamed emphasizing the last two words, his temper rising every inch having his parents' killer right infront of him. His hand twitched every now and then, itching to curse him with countless of spells.

He was agitated with the man. He could hear soft little sobs. It was so soft that he thought he was imagining it. He turned around to see his sister, crying.

"Harry, don't cry, alright? Just give me a moment. I have to handle this. I'm going to blindfold you with a charm and make sure you hear nothing alright? This is important. I'll be here it's just that you can't see me or hear me." John said reassuringly.  

Harriet shook her head. She hugged her book tightly which she was holding and refused to listen to his brother.

"She's going to die and you're going to die. He'll find you and he'll take you in. The Dark Wizard will find you. You can't run away forever, BOY." The man said, his words having no effect on John but rather on his sister. 

He threw a Silencing Charm towards the man and everything was still and quite. 

"Harry, please?" 

With much persuasion his sister soon obeyed. He casted the Silencing Charm on her to make sure that she couldn't hear him and blindfolded her. 

Once everything was done, he went back to the man and removed the Silencing Charm and started to ask him questions. 

"Why is he here, what does he want?" John asked. 

"And why wouldn't you ask me yourself?" Came the answer from behind. 

John turned around was shocked to see Grindelwald right there, in front of him. His charms were supposedly unpenetrable. But how? It was powerful enough to make sure that no one was to go in. But of course this is Grindelwald himself, the most Powerful Dark Wizard. 

"I could use people like you, if that answers your question. Young wizards. You are powerful, rather tricky to get in here, I must say, but still it was easy enough for me. People like you will make our community stronger. " The Dark Wizard said, still smiling. He wished he could wipe it off. 

"So, you're recruiting young wizards? Is that it?" John asked. 

"Yes, quite so. You're catching on fast. Your sister would make a wonderful witch." 

"That wouldn't happen. Other than just recruiting young wizards you're planning on overturning the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy." John said angrily. 

"Ahh, yes. Someone has been reading. But right now, I would love to know how my dear friend is hanging up there. I am amused with you, Boy. Frendir," Grindelwald greeted his friend who grunted. "Is he really that good?" He said still smiling. John could not understand how he was unaffected by this whole situation.

Grindelwald unbinded the man who was said to be Frendrir and handed him his wand back. John moved towards his sister and removed all charms so that he could make his escape. 

"If you join us, boy. I won't hurt you at all.. or your sister," Grindelwald said with a sneer. 

 

-End- 

 


	2. We Fight To Survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so the second chapter is finally up after such a long time. I hope I'd be able to continuously write this and hopefully be able to finish all chapters. 
> 
> With that, I hope that you will enjoy this second chapter and would stand by me throughout the next few ones. 
> 
> Enjoy!

** Chapter 2: We Fight To Survive **

 

 

 

And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns then  
My brothers will die  
And as the sky's falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out  
                                                                                 -I See Fire, Ed Sheeran

 

-Hogwarts that night- 

In the bustling school of Hogwarts, it was filled with wonderful smells of christmasy foods. Twelve christmas trees were beautifully hanged around the Great Hall, floating. The Gamekeeper, Hagrid had done a splendid job with the christmas trees and its decorations. The rest of the decorations around the Great Hall were prepared by each and everyone of the professors and of course with a handful bunch of helpful students. Dumbledore and the rest of the professors sat at the High Table, admiring the beautiful decorations. Snow was drifting through the Great Hall from the charmed ceiling. Various ornaments were being hanged everywhere. All christmas decorations, including Mistletoes. Albus chuckled to himself as he realised that there was even charmed snowmen moving around in the Great Hall greeting all the students and professors a Happy Christmas! 

 _The_ _professors had definitely out done themselves, this christmas._ Thought Albus, smiling and his eyes twinkling with joy.

Soon, every student in the Great Hall who were previously laughing and talking merrily in their own conversations, stopped. The Headmaster, Armando Dippet stood up and made his speech and announcement. 

"This year has been a pleasant and wonderful one and may it be so in the many months and years to come. We are very grateful and honoured to have Professor James Moriarty with us tonight. As all of you may know, Professor Moriarty will be taking over Professor Crouch's place as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Professor Crouch has been assigned into another wizarding school and is unable to teach us. Professor Moriarty will be teaching all students as soon as the christmas holidays are over. As for Professor Crouch, we hope that his stay in Hogwarts was memorable and so will his last christmas with us. You are always, welcomed back here anytime, Professor." The staff, students and professors applauded and thanked their professor, Professor Crouch, and welcomed Professor Moriarty into Hogwarts.

Headmaster Dippet raised his hand and just with that gesture, everyone was at his attention. 

"We are also very grateful to have Professor Perpetua Fancourt to be with us this year. It is an honour to have her in Hogwarts as a professor for Astronomy. It is wonderful to have her here, celebrating christmas with us. As you may know, Professor Fancourt was once a Hogwarts student, we hope that her teaching experience here will be wonderful and memorable and that both Professor Fancourt and Professor Moriarty will teach the students of Hogwarts for a long time, hopefully." The Headmaster toasted to the both of them.

"Before I end this long speech, I would like to wish the seventh years a very good luck with their N.E.W.T.s this year and to everyone else, to study hard to do your very best. I wish each and everyone of you, staff and students, a very Merry and Happy Christmas and may you enjoy your holidays for the next five days. With that, let us begin with the feast!" Applause and cheers erupted and students and staff applauded for their Headmaster's wonderful speech. 

Soon, everyone munched themselves with the wonderful and glorious foods. Various foods were put up on the table, there was The Christmas Roast Turkey, Peach Cobblers, Fruit Cakes, Gingerbread Men, Minced Pies, Log Cakes, Eggnogs, Candy Canes, Christmas Ham and more. The Great Hall was filled with the sweet-smelling and various mouth watering foods. Soon, the Great Hall was once more filled with the excited chatters from both students and staff.

The Great Hall was filled with laughters from the High Table. The staff and professors were having the time of their lives. They were busy sharing various Christmas stories and memories with their colleagues. Some memories were filled with sadness, some memorable and some were even funny and unforgettable. Soon, dinner was over, and all students made their way back to their dormitories. Some were busy packing their things the very last minute and some were eager to get back home to London and enjoy their last five days with their families and relatives before school reopens. They had a week left to spend time with their families before returning for the new and stressful term. After two hours, students have safely boarded the train and were on their way back to Kings Cross, leaving Hogwarts. 

Hogwarts was now filled with quietness. Albus went back to his quarters, he needed to clear his head. The past few weeks have been rather tiring for him. The rest of the professors were still in Hogwarts, they held a little party. Albus was obviously invited, but he refused the offer kindly saying that he was rather unwell. Of course the rest of the staff were suspicious but they let the matter drop. As soon as he had reached his quarters, he poured himself a glass of his favourite alcohol, Blishen's Firewhiskey and sat at his couch by the fire. 

It took only ten minutes of peace and he was interrupted by a white light.  It was a white looking goat, a patronus. And immediately, Albus knew who it was. His brother, Aberforth Dumbledore. It had to be important, Aberforth hadn't spoke to him for a rather long while and to find that it was him it had to be important. In Aberforth's voice it said only two things: Grindelwald and Bell End. And with that the patronus disappeared. His eyes which were once twinkling with warmth turned into a blank expression. Albus set his drink down and quickly apparated his way to the small village of Bell End. 

Memories flooded back to him. He hadn't forgiven himself after that day, the day where his sister, Ariana died. It all started when Gellert Grindelwald came to Godric's Hollow, where they both had instantly struck up a friendship, together dreaming of finding the Deathly Hallows and leading a revolution that would make Muggles less important to wizards. Aberforth had pointed out to him that he could not be the heroic leader of the revolution with Ariana in tow. With that, Grindelwald became furious and used the Cruciatus Curse on Aberforth. Albus had of course tried to protect his brother, but everything ended in blood and a three-way duel. While the three battled, Ariana had tried to help her brothers but a stray curse from one of them hit Ariana, killing her. Aberforth had blamed Albus for Ariana's death and continued to resent his brother for years despite Albus's immense feelings of regret.

Anger and regret surged through his body, he was in immense pain. Albus set his drink down and quickly apparated his way to the small village of Bell End. 

\- John's scene in Bell End- 

John quickly uncharmed the spell from his sister and picked her up. He held his sister's hand tightly. He could feel her hands shaking as fear gripped her. John looked at Grindelwald's evil sneer, his body had reacted to his magic and he could feel the dark aura that Grindelwald had. All the protective barriers were already taken down and John could just make his escape right there and then. He still had questions that needed to be answered as to why was he even here. There has to be something else other than just recruiting young wizards, there's always something but John doesn't know at all. His first priority is to get away from this. 

John glanced at the door. He caught Frendrir by surprise as he hexed him and instantly he fell unconscious again.  _Stupefy!_ And Grindelwald blocked them with perfect ease no matter how many times he tried to strike him with it. Grindelwald's face showed that he was rather impressed but yet he was also rather angry and disappointed at his colleague. John sent him one last blow and Grindelwald was pushed back, just slightly. John was strong, but he still needed to master the different spells and practice them, he was strong but still it wasn't enough for him to slip away from Grindelwald.  _Expulso!_ John had directed his wand at the door, large chunks and bits and pieces of wood flew everywhere and John could now finally get out of that miserable room and get away from this place. He pushed his sister forward, letting her get out of the room first, John was so close yet so far. He could have missed that hit but instead it shot him right in the leg. 

John didn't even know what type of spell it was, but as soon as the curse hit him, he felt a piercing and surging pang of pain on his right leg. It felt as though his skin tore and his flesh was open. Right there and then he fell onto the floor. By the sound of it, John had likely broken his bone and had a severe and a deeply cut wound. Harry had stopped for her brother, she stood there motionless and helpless. Grindelwald lifted his wand again and John knew he was going to hex him. Quickly, John charmed Protego but due to his current condition, his shield was weak and therefore, it resulted in him being left unconscious due to Grindelwald's second curse. 

The last thing John saw before unconsciousness engulfed him was his sister's panic-stricken and scared face. Her screams echoed into his ears and the last thing he truly saw was his sister being dragged away by Grindelwald's followers and Grindelwald stepping over his body. Harriet was screaming his name continuously and the hallway echoed her cries and her screams. He helplessly laid on the hard wooden floor and watched as her only sister was being taken away from his sight. 

And that was the last thing that John had seen. 

 

[ To be continued . . . ] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had fun reading this chapter as much as I had fun writing them. It truly has been quite a tough time for me to write and plan this out. 
> 
> I'm not quite sure what will happen for the next few chapters as I haven't fully planned them out yet, but I hope that you would continuously wait for the subsequent chapters! 
> 
> Reviews and comments are very much appreciated, I would honestly love to know how you feel about the chapters so far. 
> 
> Thank you very much!

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that most of the informations are taken from http://harrypotter.wikia.com and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_spells_in_Harry_Potter informations such as the lesson times, subject wise and also information on the Harry Potter characters and spells. 
> 
> The rest of the Sherlock characters and informations are taken from http://bakerstreet.wikia.com


End file.
